Hidden Hero: Crimson the Glitch
by gameprincezz
Summary: After Turbo sneaks into Sugar Rush, while changing the code, he releases a real glitch into Sugar Rush named Crimson Crunch. Crimson must learn to survive in Sugar Rush as a glitch and earn respect from the racers who used to make fun of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Start

_Click_

"Is it plugged in, Sir?"

A man wearing a referee shirt nods his head as his stands up and backs away from the surge protector.

"Yes, this is the first racing game I've bought in while."

"What other racing games have you bought in the past?" The mechanic asks.

"It was a while ago, around when I first opened this place in 1982. I bought a game called Turbotime. It was so popular among the kids. But after I got another racing game, Roadblasters in 1985, both games malfunctioned and I had to send old Turbotime and the new game, Roadblasters out to the pasture. Since the incident, I haven't bought another racing game since. Let's hope this new game works; the kids will love it."

"Okay, Stan."

Mr. Litwak walked over to the new racing game that was pink in color. It had flashing lights on the sides of the colorful screen. On the screen showed a girl with black hair covered with candy. She was wearing a white racing-suit and she was racing in a white kart with a crown on the front. Below the nine-year old girl, flashed _0/2 credits: $0.50._

Mr. Litwak got two quarters out of his coin belt and placed them in the machine in the coin slot next to a button labeled $0.50.

The screen changed from _0/2 credits_ to _1/2 credits_. After Mr. Litwak placed his second quarter in the machine, the screen changed from _1/2 credits_ to _2/2 credits_. The bottom words changed to _Start!_

Mr. Litwak pressed the button in the center of the steering wheel. The game screen changed to a screen of nine racers. The top read _'Chews Your Racer'_. Mr. Litwak chose a racer and began to play the game.

After three laps around the track, Mr. Litwak got in second place playing as Taffyta Muttonfudge. "The characters really give you a run for your money." He replied, slightly upset that he didn't win the race. Even though he didn't win, he couldn't deny that the game was really fun. "The game works, I'm sure the kids will love it." Mr. Litwak said as he stood up and left the game.

Many kids ran over to the game, wanting to the next one to play the colorful, candy-themed racing game.

For the next couple of hours, Sugar Rush was played non-stop. Every kid wanted to play the new game of 1997.

A couple hours later, Mr. Litwak walked over to the line of kids waiting to play the new game.

"I'm closing up shop. I'll let you kids have one more game before I'll have to kick you out for closing time."

"Awwwwwwwww..." The kids complained.

"One more game." Mr. Litwak said as he started to walk away. "Don't worry kids; the game will be there again tomorrow."

"Okay." Some of the kids agree.

After the last race is finished, Mr. Litwak cleans up his arcade, locks the door and leaves.

"All clear." A random video game character yells out to all the other video game characters.

All the video game characters began leaving their posts.

In Sugar Rush, the racers hopped out of their karts.

"Great first day of racing, everyone." The princess happily said.

All the racers clap their hands in honor of the first day.

"Tomorrow, we will have nine new racers on the roster."

"Who?" Swizzle Malarkey asked.

Vanellope put her finger under her lip and thought to herself. "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe, we can just pick by random draw?"

"Can't we just race to decide the new roster?" Taffyta questioned.

"I guess..." Vanellope decided.

"Then, let's get this race started. I can't wait to be on the roster _again_, for the _second _time in a row." Taffyta replied selfishly.

"Okay, Taffyta. Make sure to stay sweet, when I kick your butt." Vanellope trash-talked her friend.

"You're on." Taffyta said, challenging Vanellope to winning first place at the Random Roster Race.

Vanellope, Taffyta and all the other racers got into their karts and got ready for the race. A countdown began as all the racers sat patiently at the starting line.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

…_GO!_

All the racers were off and the fight began for first place.

A distance away, at the very top of the rainbow taffy bridge was a racer wearing a white racesuit along with a white helmet with a big red T on it. He brushed some of the dirt off of his favorite racesuit.

"It wasn't easy getting inside here, but I was finally able to do it. So, Litwak finally decided to purchase another racing game. Let's see what's my new home is going to be like."

Turbo walked down the rainbow taffy bridge and reached the brown sugar dirt at the ground.

"This is Sugar Rush? All the bright colors are kind of annoying. Also, that darn theme song! I hate that song; that is one thing I know. I can't listen to that irritating theme song all the time even _if_ my life depended on it. But besides that, the place looks pretty turbotastic."

A blast of wind comes towards Turbo's direction. A few racers race past him on the racetrack. None of the racers even noticed he was standing there.

_'Turbotastic! I can't wait to race again.'_

He walked over on the side of the racetrack and followed his way to the starting line.  
He saw groups of candy fans in boxes cheering for their certain racer. In the center of the boxes full of candy-people was a popcorn box with the letters VVS written in cursive.

"I can't wait for this all to be mine." Turbo said giddily. _'Now, where would that coderoom be?'_ He wondered. _'The racetrack? The stands? No, that's too obvious._' He looked around the candy-coated game. He turned around and then, a light bulb went off in his head. _'Of course, the only logical place for the coderoom is inside the castle.'_

He scurried off in the direction of the sugar castle that sat on top of a tall hill. He stared at the castle and it made him full of joy. "I've waited so long for this moment and now, it's here."

He walked up to the castle door and knocked like any normal person would do.

The door opened up just a crack.

"Yes." A monotone voice answered.

Turbo was looking for the source of the voice, but he looked downwards seeing a sour green cough drop by the door.

"Who are you?" Turbo questioned.

He answered, "I'm Sour Bill, the princess's assistant."

"Good...good." Turbo muttered.

"What's good?" Sour Bill wondered without a single hint of curiosity in his voice.

Turbo picked the sour green ball off of the ground and stared directly into his eyes.

"_You._ You are going to show me the coderoom whether you like it or not." He replied in a completely serious tone.

"I'm not going to help you." Sour Bill denied Turbo's request.

Turbo thought of what he could use as blackmail. "If you _don't_, I will lick you. Then, whenever I _do_ find the coderoom, I'll delete your code."

Sour Bill frowned and said, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the greatest racer and virus ever. Yes, you heard me said _virus_."

Sour Bill moved back alarmed. "Oh no."

"Yes, I need to go to coderoom. Now, let's start over again, shall we? Where can I find the coderoom?"

He put Sour Bill back down on the ground.

"Sir, it's over here." He said as he began walking over near the throne. He walked behind the throne and pulled the curtain aside. "Here."

Turbo went down the hallway hidden by the curtain.

"Perfect...perfect." He said as he walked up to the game console door.  
He reached into the pocket of his racesuit and pulled out a napkin from Tapper's with writing on it. Then, he began pressing the buttons into the game console. "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start."

The door opened up and Turbo's eyes widened with excitement. "The coderoom, the sweet life and blood of the game." He said amazed as he walked into the dark room full of codes. He started floating away in the vault. "Hey, Sour Bill."

"Hmmm...Yes?" He said in a drowsy tone.

"Toss me a rope!" Turbo commanded. He was starting to lose control of where he was going and he started floating away.

"Okay." Sour Bill said as he turned around and searched for a rope.

"_Anything._ Anything will work, just toss me something that I can tie around my waist." Turbo yelled.

The only thing Sour Bill could find was a roll of licorice. "I guess this will have to do." He said as he picked up the roll of licorice. He tossed it over to the racer who was floating around in the code vault. "Here."

Turbo caught the rope in his hands. Then, he tied the red licorice rope around his waist as fast as he could, so he could stop wondering around the space-like area.

"There." He replied, accomplished as he finished tying the rope around his waist.

_'So far, so good. I, Turbo, the greatest racer ever, will now be the ruler of Sugar Rush. Not that little irritating candy-hair girl. But what should I call myself here? I can't use my __**real**__ name; too many people know who I am. King...something. I'll figure out my name out later.'_

He floated over to the codes inside the coderoom. He looked at all the codes as he passed by them. He stopped when he spotted the game's leader. How did he know who was the game's leader? He could tell because under the section of racers, there was only one character with the word _'princess'_ in the name. The racer was Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz. He swarm over to the codebox and pulled out some of the wires out from the top.

_'There sure is a heck of a lot of wires.'_

He kept pulling more and more wires out of the codebox.

_'Any time now.'_ He thought, growing impatient.

Finally, he finished and pushed Vanellope's codebox to the side. He changed the title on her codebox to just Vanellope Von Schweetz. He didn't need another royalty spoiling his plans.

He swarm over to the side of the game and tapped a codebox labeled _'Deleted'_.  
The codebox opened up with a bunch of random different files. Some of the files were of old deleted racer designs, old kart designs, racetracks and basically anything candy-related.

Turbo pushed some buttons and pulled out an old deleted design. He also pulled out a random codebox. He closed the codebox titled _'Deleted'_ and swam back over to where Vanellope's codebox used to be located. He plugged in a blank codebox he found under the _'Deleted'_ codebox to the wires that used to be connected to Vanellope's code.

He tapped the codebox and deleted all of the contents to make sure the codebox was completely empty. Then, once the codebox was empty, a search bar appeared on the screen. Turbo knew what it meant; he had been studying code for a while now. He had to type in a character code. What is a character code? It is a code given to every character and every object inside the game. That was how you programmed characters, objects or locations into the game.

Turbo began typing on the on-screen keyboard. He typed _'Turbo'_ into the search bar. He tapped _'enter'_ and the codebox began loading information. The codebox began processing information and it read _'Loading...'_ as it loaded information from Turbo's code into it.

"Loading complete." a voice spoke aloud.

The word _'Loading'_ disappeared and the codebox was now labeled _'Turbo'_ with many files inside.

"Perfect, a codebox. Now, all I have to do is a couple things. I have to change my name, appearance, personality and every possibly trace that King... King Candy is me, the greatest racer ever!"

Turbo began changing his codebox rapidly. He changed his appearance to look like he was a candy themed character from the Japanese racing game. He also edited his statistics and changed some minor details about his code before he left the coderoom as a completely new person; King Candy.

He was greeted by Sour Bill, his new assistant. "Sir, were you careful? If you change the code of the game too much, it could trigger an error or even a glitch." Sour Bill warned him.

Turbo just waved him off, "No, of course _that_ didn't happen. But, you _do_ give me an idea."

"What it is about?" Sour Bill wondered.

"I'll tell you about that later. For now, it's time to go to the racetrack and do the one thing I love to do; race." With that said, King Candy and Sour Bill walked away from the coderoom, passed the throne and left the castle.

Inside the coderoom, near the deleted files box, a new codebox started to form. Many pieces of code formed the small purple box. After the box was created, a title labeled the box. The name on the codebox read _'Crimson Crunch'_.

_'Uploading...'_ The box read as it began placing data inside the codebox. As soon as the box finished loading, it read _'Loading Complete'._

**Author's Note: So, that's the end of chapter 1. This chapter and the next chapter are prologue. But, what or who is this character 'Crimson Crunch'? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Arc of Carona: I don't mind if you decide to name your Wreck it Ralph OC Crimson. As long as your OC is not a complete copy of my OC, I do not mind.**

Chapter 2: Fitting in

_Blink_

All she remembered was flashing into existence. She blinked a couple times and looked down at her appearance. She was wearing a dark red shirt underneath a red and white striped racing jacket. She also wore a maroon skirt with that had a lot small rips on the edge. To top off the look, she wore pink stockings with red boots. Along with her outfit, she had long straight blonde hair with red streaks and messy bangs. Under her left eye, she had a mark of two diamonds.

She looked back up."Is this Sugar Rush?" She asked aloud.

The sound of kart engines roared in the background.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." She answered herself. "I probably should get going to the racetrack. The gamers won't like seeing that a character is gone."

With that said, she started walking towards the starting line. She saw groups of candy people cheering for the racers. In the middle of the group of candy was a box that read KC.

_'KC? What is that supposed to stand for? Some type of candy?'_ She curiously wondered. _'I don't know, but I should probably head to the racetrack and get in my kart.'_

She started slowly walking over to the racetrack and saw the karts lined up in a couple rows.

"Now, where's my kart?" She whispered as she stood in the center of the starting line gazing over at the rows of karts. Her eyes scanned each row to see if her programmed kart was anywhere to be seen.

While she stood on the starting line, a girl with short white hair wearing a pink-themed racesuit walked up to her.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked in a sweet tone as she stood behind her.

Crimson turned around to face the strawberry-themed racer. "I'm Crimson. Crimson Crunch to be exact."

"Where _exactly_ did you come from? I don't remember seeing you earlier at the Random Roster Race."

Crimson pondered an answer to the girl's question for a moment until she guessed on an answer. "I don't remember. I kind of just appeared in the Candy Cane Forest."

The girl decided to change questions. "Hey, have you seen a nine year-old girl with black hair filled with candy wearing a mint green hoodie with a Reese peanut butter skirt?"

Crimson shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her. Why are you looking for her?"

The girl decided to avoid her question and respond, "Oh it's not important."

"Okay, by the way, who are _you_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself." She apologized. "I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge, the best racer in the game..._well_ next to King Candy."

"Okay." Crimson nodded. "Nice to meet you." She replied smiling as she held her hand out to the strawberry-themed racer.

Taffyta held her hand out, shaking hands with Crimson. Little did she know that the small movement caused Crimson to glitch.

Taffyta pulled away from the girl and at the top of her lungs she screamed out. "GLITCH! King Candy, there's another glitch!"

King Candy along with Wynnchel and Duncan ran over to where Taffyta and Crimson were standing. Crimson just stood in front of Taffyta, confused.

_'Glitch? What...I'm not a glitch. Even if I was, why is everyone so scared of me? It's not like I did anything wrong. I just don't understand.'_

King Candy arrived and was surprised to seeing the girl not even running away. "Um...Taffyta, are you sure that you saw this girl glitch? She's not even moving."

Taffyta answered the King firmly. "Yes, I saw her; she was glitching like a maniac! I am not going to let our game get unplugged by some silly _glitch_ in the program."

King Candy nodded and said, "Wynnchel, Duncan, you are to take this _glitch_ to my castle. We don't need _another_ error in the game."

Wynnchel and Duncan grabbed a hold of Crimson arms, which caused her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Hey, let me go! Can somebody please explain to me what I did wrong?" She struggled from the grip of the donut cops.

She however was unable to escape. As the two guards pulled her away to the castle, she glared at Taffyta until she was out of sight.

_'That girl, Taffyta, is such a traitor. She might say 'stay sweet', but she really is a sour, rotten girl. I don't understand what's so terrible about being a glitch, even if I am one. Someday, that Taffyta girl will get it. Someday, she'll probably end up having to look up to me instead of thinking I'm just a mistake. One day, I will be more important to the game than everyone thinks. You know what? I don't care what everyone thinks; I'll just leave and be a glitch in peace.'_

Wynnchel and Duncan arrive at the castle, open the chocolate door and go inside with their hostage in hand.

King Candy was already inside the castle as the door opened. He left the two cops to the dirty work while he had a few tasks he had to do around the castle.

"We caught her." Wynnchel said proudly as he, along with his partner, dragged the girl inside against her will.

"Milk my duds! Another glitch?" King Candy said as he walked up to Crimson until their faces were literally inches away from each other. "What's your name?" He asked in a completely serious tone.

The girl tried to back away as far as she possibly could and replied, "My name is Crimson Crunch."

King Candy placed his fingers on his chin, thinking.

_'Another glitch? Isn't that bratty ex-princess girl supposed to be the only one? I guess I should lock this girl up in the Fungeon; I don't need another glitch messing up my plan.'_

"Guards!" He shouted. "Lock this _glitch_ in the Fungeon!" He ordered.

The guards grabbed a hold of Crimson's wrists again. She shook the guards' hands away and ran up to King Candy with a desperate need of an answer to a question.

"King, before you take me away and lock me in the Fungeon, I need to know the answer to something."

King Candy gave the girl a face that showed _'What the heck do you want?'_

"I've been wondering...why are glitches so bad? Honestly, I don't understand why you plan to lock me up if I didn't do anything wrong."

King Candy smiled and answered, "The reason is because of the other glitch in this game named Vanellope Von Schweetz. She causes the game enough havoc to get this game unplugged _alone_. We don't need another error in the game messing around, being the cause of the game getting unplugged, now do we?"

"No, but I won't be like that other glitch." She said standing up for herself. "I wouldn't cause the game a single problem if you just let me go and let me race."

King Candy shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm afraid little girl that rules are rules and _no_ glitch is allowed to race, _ever_. Do you hear me?"

She sighed and nodded.

"Guards! Proceed with the order. Take the glitch to the Fungeon!" King Candy ordered.

The two donut cops got a hold of Crimson and dragged her out of the room.

"It hasn't been a pleasure." King Candy finished.

"You're right. It hasn't been a pleasure." Crimson snapped back as she was dragged out of the room by the two donut cops.

Wynnchel and Duncan carried Crimson out of the room and down a flight of stairs leading to the Fungeon in the basement of the castle. They lead her through the hallway and into the very last room at the end of the hallway. It had a thick solid chocolate door, which was the strongest door in the whole palace. The reason was that King Candy needed a sturdy room to make sure glitches could not get out. The two candy cops pushed open the strong chocolate door and dragged the glitch inside. They grabbed a hold of the strong steel chain that was connected to the walls and locked it around Crimson's waist.

"There. The glitch should be out of our way for good." Wynnchel replied accomplished.

With that said, Duncan added, "Well let's get out of here."

Wynnchel nodded his head in agreement and both left the room slamming the door hard right in front of her face.

_'Well, my first day as a racer didn't go as I expected. I've been told that I apparently am a glitch; a mistake in the program. Even though there is another glitch out there, it doesn't mean I'm the same way. I mean even though I am a glitch like the other glitch, it doesn't mean we are the same or are alike. She might be evil for all I know. If only I could get out of here...'_

She looked around the room and didn't see any possible way to break the chains.

"It's hopeless; I'll never get out of here." She replied sadly while losing all of her hope.

She plopped down hard on the stone ground in defeat. Which little did she know or cared, triggered a glitch through her body.

Then, realization struck her.

"Wait a minute... maybe I can use the same reason I came here as the same reason I can leave."

She stood up and held out her arm and grabbed a hold of one of the chains that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and focused.

_'All I have to do is glitch. That's all I have to do. Glitch...'_

She took in a deep breath and cringed as she tried hard to use her energy to glitch.

_Glitch_

She was able to do it. She slightly opened one of her eyes to see if her glitching was the tiniest bit of beneficial to her. All of the other chains that surrounded her combined into one chain that she was holding.

"Did I just combine the chains when I glitched?" She asked confused. A smile came across her lips. "At least being a glitch isn't one-hundred percent terrible; it's only ninety-nine percent."

_'If I can glitch to get rid of all but one chain, I will probably be able to glitch out of here.' _She realized. She let go of the chain and sat back down on the hard cold ground. She closed her eyes in concentration of her glitching ability. _'You can do this.'_ She encouraged herself. She focused hard and felt another glitch ripple through her body. She felt the metal chain around her waist loosen until it snapped in half.

She heard the chain crash down onto the ground and she opened both of her eyes to see the chain lying on the ground in front of her. She stood up as soon as she could and ran towards the big solid chocolate door that locked the room. She placed her hand on the chocolate doorknob and tried to turn it for verification that the door couldn't be opened. She turned and turned and couldn't get the door to bust.

She turned around and looked around the room. _'There's got to be a key or something in this room.'_ She examined the room and all she saw was the broken chain that lied on the floor and something in the very back of the room that looked shiny.

"What's that?" She asked aloud as she began creeping towards the shiny object in the back left corner of the cell. As she walked closer to the object, she realized what the object she saw was.

It was a sword. The silver blade of the sword was slowly beginning to rust, but the sword looked great for being down in the Fungeon for a while. She picked up the sword with the fading dark red handle and stared at the mostly shiny blade.

"This could work." She replied happy with what she luckily happened to find.

She rushed back over to the door and grinned.

_'First thing I'm going to do when I get out of psycho king baldy-barf-face's castle, I'm going to leave this bitter game and go to somewhere where I will be appreciated.'_

She gritted her teeth and used her newly found sword and stabbed the chocolate door to get her anger out. "That son of a gun, that lollipop-licking loser who loves winning trapped me in here and thinks that I'm as useless as a gum wrapper. News flash for that idiot; I'm not useless and unimportant. One day, I'll be useful and as important as everyone else. _Actually_, I plan to be _more_ important than everyone else." After she finishes talking, she takes her sword out again and stabs the door a couple more times until a section of the door breaks off and falls onto the side of the door.

_'That's probably enough for me to be able to get through.'_ She thought successfully.  
She pulled her sword out of the door and held it at her side. Then, she began to slowly walk backwards.

_'Okay, I can do this.'_ She encouraged herself. She took a deep breath and charged towards the opening in the chocolate door. As she went through the door, pieces of chocolate shattered everywhere. _'I'm getting out of here whether King barf-face and his army of candy followers like it or not.' _

As soon as she smashed through the door, she landed on her feet and started remembering the exit of the palace. _'First, I'll have to sneak by that grumpy idiotic barf-face king. Then, I need to sneak out using the front door of the castle and run until I get to the exit of the game. Lastly, I can leave this piece-of-junk game.'_

Crimson heard guards question a sound they heard. "What was that?" one of the guards asks.

_'The guards must have heard me. I have to get out here, now.'_ She thought urgently before she raced out of the hallway up a flight of stairs.

She opened up the door that led to the palace and the two donut cops saw her.

"Hey it's that glitch!" Duncan said to the guards.

"The glitch?" King Candy asked. "Seize her!" He commanded his guards.

All the guards ran up near the door.

Crimson freaked out at the sight of the guards surrounding her and bit her lip.

_'How the heck am I going to escape now?'_

Freaking out, she just started running, bumping into Oreo guards as she did. She wasn't sure what the heck she was doing, as long as she was able to escape from King Candy and his minions.

"Stop her! Stop that glitch!" King Candy ordered as he pointed to the girl who was currently running on top of the Oreo guards. Most of the Oreo guards that she happened to step on were broken and lying on the sugar-filled ground.

King Candy just watched helplessly as all of his guards got defeated one by one.

"Fine, if my guards can't do their jobs, I _will_." He said as he began to approach the girl, avoiding Oreos while doing so.

The only problem with his plan was that he was just a little too late. When he reached the spot Crimson was standing, she was already out the door.

King Candy turned back around to face his candy guards. His teeth were clenched together and he did not look happy.

_'Oh course; I get an army that can't do anything right.'_ He thought irritated.

"You ding dongs; that was a piece of cake! I can't believe you got defeated so easily. Now thanks to you, we have _two_ glitches to deal with. Whenever I will successfully be able to catch both of them, you will have to be able to do your jobs _correctly_. For now, I have to go because in a couple hours the arcade will open again and _I_ am on roster." He yelled at his guards before he left the room.

Crimson, on the other hand, was running at full speed away from the castle towards the rainbow taffy road that appeared to lead up to the exit of the game.

_'All I need to do is go up there and leave this junky game. I can't wait until I get up there. I'll finally be able to get away from everyone here who thinks of me just only as a mistake.'_

She approached the rainbow bridge and rushed up to the top. A smile spread across her lips. "I'm finally going to leave." She replied excitedly as she started to slowly walk towards the game's exit.

She continued walking until she felt herself run into something that pushed her back in the opposite direction.

"Huh?" She asked confused. "What the heck was that?"

She walked back up to the imaginary barrier that didn't let her leave. She put her hands up to it and glitched.

"Why isn't this working?" She asked frustrated. "Why can't I leave?" She questioned as she started to try and beat up the barrier with her sword.

"That's because you're a glitch. Glitches can't leave their games." She heard an annoying voice answer.

She turned around with tears rolling down her face to see who the person was. It was the one and only, King Candy.

"What the heck do you want? Leave me alone! All I want to do is leave this game and everything about it, including _you_. I've always couldn't stand you; you've never given me and chance to do anything right. Why the heck can't I leave here?" She replied furiously.

"Because honey, you're a glitch in the program. Glitches can't leave their games and a glitch is all you will ever be."

Crimson turned around from the barrier to face the king of the game. Out of anger, her right hand formed a fist. Then, she punched the king right in the face causing him to fly backwards and away from her.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Well, I'm a glitch; so be it? If I can't leave the game now I guess I'll have to do the second best thing; which is to go live somewhere far away in Sugar Rush. One day, I will be able to leave. I will leave and see what's beyond this game. But for now, I'm going to go to my new home."

With that said, she jumped off the side of the rainbow bridge to avoid meeting up again with King Candy. As soon as she landed, she started running, in search for a new home in the game full of sweets.

"I'm going to be more than just a glitch or error in the program. Someday, I'll get to be able to leave. I know I will."


End file.
